The present invention relates to a method for controlling knocking. A knock control system is already known from German Patent No. 33 13 036, in which at least one knock sensor and a downstream signal conditioning arrangement are provided and in which a knocking combustion event is detected when the conditioned knock sensor signal exceeds a reference level. To prevent knocking operation of the internal combustion engine, an electronic controller is provided which influences knocking in the internal combustion engine by correspondingly controlling different functions, such as the ignition function. For example, upon detecting knocking combustion events, the ignition function is adjusted stepwise away from the knock limit. A method is also known for stepwise cancellation of the ignition function adjustment after a knocking combustion event once the knocking combustion event is no longer present, with stepped return adjustment accelerating when a transient state is detected.